Ghost Powers
This is a list of common, uncommon, rare, and unique abilities that are exhibited by a typical ghost or half-ghost character. The official Wiki list is located here, which includes a more detailed description of each ability. Common Powers These abilities are standard for any type of ghostly character. *'Flight' -- The ability to defy gravity and freely self-transport oneself. This is one of the most basic powers; every ghost character can (at the very least) float or hover. For some, it may serve as the only means of transportation if a ghost cannot walk with a sense of gravity like a mortal does. *'Intangibility' -- The ability to make oneself translucent and capable of phasing through all forms of solid matter, but not necessarily energy (depending on the skill level of the ghost). *'Invisibility' -- The ability to make oneself completely transparent to all forms of vision; this, however, does not exclude an invisible ghost from being detected through non-visual means (such as ecto-energy vision, touch, or sound). *'Possession' -- The ability to overshadow another living (such as a mortal) or non-living (such as another ghost) being and control their speech and actions. An overshadowed individual can expel their possessor if they have a strong enough will, which may work against less-powerful ghosts, but not with more powerful ones. *'Ghost Ray' -- The ability to shoot a ray of ectoplasmic energy towards a target, which generally comes from the palm of one's hand. This is one of the most basic powers; depending on how powerful a user is will determine how much damage they can deal, and possibly what color their ray appears to be. *'Supernatural Physical Abilities' -- This can include, but is not limited to, superhuman strength, stamina, speed, agility, and recovery time. Uncommon Powers These abilities can be gained by more powerful ghost characters either through training and practice, or by natural talent (which is usually tied to an individual's level of skill and personality type). *'Duplication' -- The ability to duplicate one's form in equal distribution of the original ghost's personality and powers. This can be useful when situations require handling multiple tasks at once; likewise, when the original user retracts their duplicate(s) to their single form, they can retain any and all memories acquired from their duplicate(s) in their various tasks. *'Spectral Body Manipulation' -- The ability to alter one's form (either partially or fully), suggesting a sense of "flexibility." This is not to be confused with transformation. *'Teleportation' -- The ability to transport oneself at will to any other location in moments. *'Telekinesis' -- The ability to lift, move, or otherwise manipulate objects within sight or rage (depending on the user's skill level). More powerful individuals can destroy what they control via this power. *'Transformation' -- The ability to change one's form to reflect a rise in their skill level. This is not to be confused with Spectral Body Manipulation (above) or Metamorphosis (below). *'Electrokinesis' -- The ability to control, manipulate, and generate electricity. A sub-power of this is Technopathy (the power over electronic devices). *'Pyrokinesis' -- The ability to control, manipulate, and generate fire. *'Cryokinesis' -- The ability to control, manipulate, and generate ice and snow. *'Hydrokinesis' -- The ability to control, manipulate, and generate water. *'Metamorphosis' -- The ability to shape shift one's form into another, taking on changes in voice, strength, power, weakness, and otherwise. This is not to be confused with transformation, although they two are closely linked. *'Fusion' -- The ability to combine one's form with another being, thus creating a more powerful ghost individual, which should have one (if not more) unique abilities that are the result of the individuals' powers that are amalgamated (such as one ghost having Pyrokinesis while another has Cryokinesis making their fusion capable of Hydrokinesis). *'Shield Generation' -- The ability to generate a shield out of ectoplasmic energy, which generally defends users against ghost-based attacks. This may be thwarted by anti-ghost weaponry, though. *'Portal Creation' -- The ability to create portals at will leading to the Ghost Zone from Earth or vice versa. Some ghosts may naturally have this ability, or it can be naturally obtained by certain fusion combinations. *'Energy Absorption' -- The ability to absorb various forms of energy and redirect it back to its original dispenser (often as a "boomerang attack" method), convert it to physical or metaphysical strength in the absorbing user, or simply dispelling it. *'Hypnosis' -- The ability to control the minds of others, which can include manipulating any and all victims' thoughts, feelings, speech, or actions (depending on the user's will and skill level). Rare or Unique Powers These abilities are not usually found in characters, but may be learned by the most powerful types of ghosts if they do not already possess them. There is no guarantee that any of these abilities can be learned by certain individuals, though. *'Botanokinesis' -- The ability to control, manipulate, and generate plant life. *'Chronokinesis' -- The ability to control, manipulate, or alter the flow of time. *'Atmokinesis' -- The ability to control, manipulate, or generate weather patterns. Sub-powers of this ability include, but are not limited to, Cryokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, and Botanokinesis. *'Going Ghost' -- The ability to change between a mortal and ghost form at will. This is a power only possessed naturally by half-ghost beings. *'Ghost Sense' -- The ability to sense when a ghost is near. This is a sub-power of Cryokinesis (and possibly Pyrokinesis) and is only possessed by half-ghost beings. *'Ghostly Wail' -- The ability to generate a high-powered, destructive sonic scream from ectoplasmic energy from one's voice (specifically from the user's throat and vocal cords, which are released to full power via their mouth). Depending on how powerful a user is will depend on how quickly they are drained of energy from usage. *'Telepathy' -- The ability to project one's thoughts into the mind of another person's, imitating vocal speech patterns, to convey information. Depending on the skill level of the initial user, they may be limited to close range or a great distance from their intended receiver; likewise, more powerful users can learn to convey messages to multiple receivers at the same time. *'Narration' -- The ability to manipulate either reality as a whole or just a spectrum of it by narrating courses of action; depending on how powerful a user is, they may be limited to controlling their power by means of artistic accompaniment (such as singing, writing, or illustrating). The most powerful of users can be capable of affecting themselves with their own power, but limitations in this respect remain unexplored. *'Selective Invisibility' -- The ability to control who may or may not see its user; depending on one's skill level, this may also include control over who hears or feels the user. *'Animal Manipulation' -- The ability to summon, communicate with, and/or control various animals (either all-inclusively or species-specifically). Depending on a user's skill level or their specific core power-types, they may be limited to only manipulating one type of species (such as only cats or dogs) or could have a wide range at their disposal (such as cats, dogs, fish, insects, etc.). Category:Terminology Category:Ghost powers Category:Lists